


The Ballad Of Josie Maxwell

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [33]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Breeding, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Futanari, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girl Penis Wanda Maximoff, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, Impregnation, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Office, Office Sex, Orgasm, POV Lesbian Character, Panic! at the Disco References, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Psionic Wanda Maximoff, Psionics, Red vs. Blue References, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SHIELD Agent Josie Maxwell, Same-Sex Marriage, Secretary Josie Maxwell, Sex, Song: The Ballad Of Mona Lisa, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Threesome - F/F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: A gift for BraveVesperia01.In a world where Josie Maxwell is an Agent of SHIELD, and in this particular case, a secretary in service to the Avengers, her average day at the New Avengers Facility gets way, way out of hand when her bosses, Natasha Romanov and Wanda Maximoff, pay her a friendly visit.Well, perhaps a bit more than friendly.Because, to be perfectly honest, being double-teamed by the aforementioned pair of Avengers seems to be a mite more affectionate than standard workplace behavior. Just a thought.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Josie Maxwell, Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Josie Maxwell, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Josie Maxwell, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	The Ballad Of Josie Maxwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Never Gonna Fade, You'll Be The Main Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544546) by [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal). 



> For BraveVesperia01.

//

_“My doctor says that I have a malformed public-duty gland and a natural deficiency in moral fibre, and that I am therefore excused from saving Universes.”_

_\- Life, the Universe and Everything, Chapter 6_

//

**_(Make It Shine / Victorious)_ **

//

The regular late-afternoon groan of despair was Josie Maxwell pulling herself back to reality and suddenly remembering where she was.

_Oh god, I hate my life._

In a cozy little window-side office in upstate New York, the aforementioned - a five-three brunette of the hazel-eyed persuasion, currently clad in a cardigan and skirt - banged away on a report because banging away on reports was what she was paid the big bucks to do, wondering internally if now was the time to finally get off of work. Regrettably, a chance glance at the clock told her that no, it wasn’t time to get off of work, she still had about another hour-and-a-half to go.

Oh god, this was gonna suck.

When she’d first come to the New Avengers facility four months earlier, she had - like so many others, no doubt - expected that she would be fighting alongside the Avengers themselves in battle, working to help save the world on a consistent basis. Instead, she’d been informed that she would be working as a personal assistant - a secretary, to be perfectly honest - to the aforementioned, and in all honesty, she was fine with that.

She was more of a lover, not a fighter.

That, and well, she’d been told she would be working under _Natasha Romanov_ and _Wanda Maximoff,_ a pair of frankly dashing, amazing ladies that she had no problem working for. From the moment Natasha had become famous for her role in the Battle of New York, Josie had possessed a crush on the redhead, and it had taken all of twenty seconds to fall for Wanda Maximoff. They were so much more than the brave, powerful Avengers the media - and her fellow recruits - made them out to be, they were beautiful, kind, caring women, and just being in the general vicinity of them made Josie’s heart flutter.

Honestly, it was a wonder she actually managed to get any work done, especially considering those two. Whilst their Avengers duties kept them quite busy, Natasha and Wanda made a habit of checking-in on Josie when possible. Natasha brought her cups of coffee to keep her running, entertained her with stories of what the other Avengers had gotten up to, and Wanda had left her little gifts at her workstation, small notes letting her know how valuable her work was. Josie had taken heart in their interactions with her, metaphorically holding them close to her heart. It made her job-

“Working hard or hardly working?”

-much more enjoyable than it by all rights should’ve been. Snapping herself to attention, Josie turned her head towards the doorway, and it was with some surprise - and a little bit of scrambled fear - that she took in the sight of Natasha Romanov and Wanda Maximoff, observing their subordinate with predatory eyes. “I like to think it’s the former, Miss Romanov.” Josie said, straightening her back, folding her hands in her lap and giving them both a courteous smile. “Is there something you need of me?”

“Actually, yes.” Said Wanda, as Natasha stepped into the room, the Sokovian following behind her, shutting the door and locking it as she went. “We have a matter we’d like to...discuss.”

 _Oh, oh shit._ Josie thought, as Natasha circled around the desk and leaned against it, a mere foot away from the secretary, while Wanda stepped behind Josie and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. _Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Oh god, don’t tell me I’m being fired I know I listen to Vanessa Carlton a bit too loudly at times but surely they don’t hate her that much-_

“We’ve noticed-” Began Natasha, voice honeyed sweet and entirely too friendly for the situation at hand. “-that you’ve been...distracted lately. Pausing in your work to daydream, staring at people as they enter your plane of awareness, that kind of thing. Is something the matter, Josie?”

“It’s just the long hours, Miss Romanov.” Josie said, keeping her voice calm and level. “The workload is manageable, I just haven’t been-”

“-focused?” Wanda interjected, as she leaned down, her arms wrapping around Josie and holding her close. “Perhaps because you’ve been spending your time daydreaming about us?”

Josie’s mind blanked. 

“Y-you know?” She squeaked, and Natasha giggled softly, lowering herself to Josie’s level and reaching out to take one of her hands. 

“You’re not that subtle, not at all.” The redhead hummed. “We see the way you stare at us, how...motivated you are when we’re around. It’s not that hard to draw conclusions. You _want_ us, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Josie confessed, feeling her cheeks turn a rosy red. “I...I’ve wanted you ever since New York, Miss Romanov.” She said, turning towards Wanda. “And since the day we’ve met, Miss Maximoff, I’ve-”

“-I know.” Wanda said, smiling at her. “Witch, remember?” She said, when Josie gave her a puzzled look. “I can’t help but listen to your thoughts, you broadcast them so loudly, I can barely hear anything else.”

“Oh.” Went the secretary, before giving her an apologizing smile. “Sorry.”

“No no, it’s fine…” Wanda drawled, before she gently hauled Josie out of her seat, pushing her a bit towards Natasha. “...I liked hearing your thoughts. Especially the ones about how you wanted us both, at the same time?”

If it was possible for Josie to blush even further, she did just that. “It’s just a fantasy!” She hastily said. “Something to help me get off at night-”

“Well, how would you like it to become a reality?” Natasha said, taking the surprised brunette into her arms, drawing her close. “You want us _so_ much, I think it’s only fair we finally give you what you want.”

“M-Miss Romanov-” Josie squeaked, just as Natasha leaned in and kissed her. The soft sensation of their lips colliding - and Natasha’s sweet taste - caused a moan to escape the secretary’s lips, and then Wanda made herself known, pressing against Josie’s exposed back and leaning around to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“It’s just Natasha, Josie, there’s no need for titles anymore...” Said the redhead, as Wanda took over and began to make out with the brunette, fingers going for her cardigan. The Sokovian pulled and tugged at the fabric in question, and Natasha watched with some amusement as Josie’s hands came up to clumsily attempt something similar with Wanda’s corset. Wanting to take part, Natasha stepped forth and snaked her hand beneath Josie’s skirt, hearing the girl moan and gasp in surprise as she pressed her fingers against the secretary’s clothed slit, rubbing it for a moment before she switched focus entirely and began to pull her skirt off.

Wanda made a pleased, happy noise as she finally relieved Josie of her cardigan, admiring that the secretary had chosen to go without a bra today. “I like your tits.” Wanda said plainly, cupping Josie’s breasts and rubbing her thumbs across her charge’s nipples. “Nice and full and just...perfect.” She breathed, before leaning back in for another kiss.

Shimmying Josie’s skirt off, letting gravity do the rest, Natasha turned her attention to Josie’s panties, grabbing them and yanking them off with perhaps a bit more force than was necessary, twirling them around her fingers before tossing them playfully at Wanda, who snagged them out of the air and set them gingerly on the desk, just next to Josie. Squeaking, the now-naked brunette found herself suddenly left alone as Natasha and Wanda stepped back and began to take off their own clothes. As each piece of fabric came off, Josie found her hazel eyes dancing between the redhead and brunette, trying - and failing - to take in everything all at once. As the last bits of clothing came off, Josie’s eyes widened-

-because there were a pair of pristine, erect cocks in her sight.

“Like ‘em?” Natasha asked, gesturing at her cock. Josie nodded, an inquisitive hand reaching out to take Natasha’s cock in her fingers. The redhead let her, her breath hitching slightly as Josie’s hand wrapped around her penis, and then Wanda reached out and plucked Josie’s other hand from where it was idle, guiding it towards her own. 

“Don’t leave me hanging.” Wanda teased, as Josie’s instincts took over and she began to stroke her superiors’ cocks, watching as the things gently twitched and shifted in her grasp. The duo let this go on for a little bit, before Natasha reached out and removed Josie’s hands from their cocks.

“I think that’s enough sampling-” Went the redhead, as Wanda pulled Josie from the spot where she’d been standing, away from her desk. “-time for you to get the full experience.” Grasping Josie, she turned her around, ensuring the secretary was now facing the spy. “Come here.” 

Josie obeyed the command with a wordless assent, falling into Natasha’s arms almost immediately. The redhead kissed her, brushing her hair fondly as she aligned her cock with her subordinate’s pussy. Hazel irises dilated slightly as she felt the tip of Natasha’s cock against her cunt, and then she felt the warmth of Wanda’s frame as she pressed close to her from behind, taking a moment to angle herself, before the tip of the Sokovian’s cock also brushed against her pussy.

“…ah...” Josie breathed, as Wanda pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, humming reassuringly. _They’re going to-_

-and a moment later, they did.

Josie moaned as Wanda and Natasha slid into her pussy at the same time, their cocks filling her cunt in one fluid motion. _God, they’re so much!_ She thought, experiencing the sensation of being filled, as both Avengers hilted themselves firmly inside of their secretary’s pussy. 

“It’s as amazing as I thought it would be.” Natasha hummed. “Warm and wet...and I love your cock, Wanda, it’s so nice to have it pressed against mine.” 

“Same.” Said the Sokovian in an amused tone. A moment later, Wanda was the first to thrust inside of Josie’s warm walls, sliding her cock along Natasha’s as she moved her hips, the rolling motion causing Josie to moan once more as she felt herself being pushed beyond what she’d ever experienced before. Fingers and toys were one thing, but two cocks...a completely different story. Natasha reciprocated the movement, and Josie began to moan in earnest as the redhead and brunette settled into a rhythm as they fucked their secretary. She felt their cocks sliding along the walls of her pussy, massaging her cunt and drawing more and more moans out of her with every brush of their cocks.

“Natasha, ah-” Josie gasped, watching the way the redhead’s eyes lit up with esctasy, the spy taking great delight in fucking Josie’s pussy, accented by the feeling of Wanda’s cock sliding along her own. “-it’s...it’s so much-” _Too much, even-_

“-it’s okay, Josie, you can take us.” Wanda murmured, caressing Josie, her tone of voice reassuring. “Just relax and enjoy…”

“I-I don’t know if I can-” The secretary stammered, moaning louder as Natasha kicked it up a notch, the sound of her body colliding against Josie’s filling the air. 

“You can.” Natasha said, her tone of voice a firm reassurance, punctuating her words with a few more rough thrusts, mewling for a long, long time as she pressed her lips to Josie’s. “You’re doing such a good job, Josie.”

“You take our cocks so well.” Wanda added, groping Josie’s breasts and causing her to moan and squirm in their arms. “Gonna take our cum so well, too…” 

“Wait, wait, you’re going to cum inside of me?” Josie gasped, her eyes widening. “But I’m not on birth control, I’ll get pregnant-”

“Oh, that’s okay...” Natasha said, a delighted look appearing in her eyes. “...we want to give you our babies.” Her fingers came up to caress Josie’s cheek, a little, delighted smile criss-crossing her face. “We want you to be so much more than just our secretary. We want _you,_ Josie. We want you to be ours, to bear our kids, to belong to us...”

“We want to fuck your sweet, sweet pussy every day and night, Josie.” Wanda mewled, kissing the back of Josie’s neck and listening to the way the secretary moaned. “We want you to bear our children and be ours forever…”

“Everyone will know you’re ours-” Natasha gasped, kissing Josie fiercely. “-they’ll see your beautiful, pregnant body, the ring on your finger, they’ll know you belong to us.” Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to Josie’s cheek. “Please Josie, say you’ll be ours.” She whispered.

“...I...I want to be yours.” Josie moaned, after a moment’s contemplation. She was dizzy with desire, the thought of being claimed, filled with cum and knocked up with her crushes’ children making her pussy wet with want, moreso than it was already. “Natasha, Wanda, please…make me yours.”

Neither girl said anything in response, but Josie had the feeling that what she’d said had been the right thing. A moment after her little declaration, something in the air changed, and Natasha and Wanda _moved,_ setting themselves upon the secretary with a sort of possessive determination. Natasha’s lips slammed into Josie’s, her hips crashing into the brunette’s with such force, while Wanda’s hands began wandering, the Sokovian kissing her everywhere she could get her lips on. Both their thrusts heightened in tempo, the force causing Josie’s moans to escalate into screams, only muffled by the intermittent, consistent kisses Natasha laid upon her. 

Through the myriad haze of sensation, Josie felt a warm wetness trickling down her legs, her own arousal coating Natasha and Wanda’s respective cocks and inflaming their desire for her even more. _God, ah, fuck yes-_ Josie thought, as her climax began to sweep across her body. Evidently, the rough manner in which the duo were laying claim to her had accelerated her orgasm, not that she was complaining. “N-Nat! Wanda!” Josie gasped between kisses, her hand coming up briefly to press against Natasha’s lips so she wouldn’t be interrupted. “I’m coming-”

And then the world flared.

Howling, Josie came in Wanda and Natasha’s arms, feeling a burst of wetness trail down her legs as she hit her peak, squirting and spasming uncontrollably in the grasp of her lovers. Natasha - a delighted twinkle in her eyes - pressed a loving, almost reverent kiss to Josie’s lips, as she slammed her cock into Josie’s pulsing cunt, enjoying the feeling of the squirting secretary in her arms. Between the boundless pleasure and her own screams, Josie could barely focus, but she heard the hitch of breath in her ears, followed by-

“God, I love you-”

-Wanda’s voice, as the Sokovian thrust a few more times before she buried her cock as far as she could in Josie’s cunt, the other brunette’s length spasming as the witch hit her own peak and came, hard and deep inside of Josie’s pussy. The sensation of Wanda’s cum shooting into her made Josie yelp, the foreign, yet welcome, sensation adding something new to the familiar feeling of her orgasm. 

“-so do I.”

Adding her voice to the mix, Natasha hilted herself inside of Josie and blew her load, her cock spraying her seed into Josie’s wet cunt. Natasha slammed her lips into Josie’s, muffling the scream that her climax brought forth, whilst she and Wanda rocked into Josie’s body, pushing their cocks as far as they could go, unwilling to pull out for even a second. Josie shook from the force of it all, revelling in the sensation of her fluid mixing with her lovers’. Her fingers trembled as her orgasm swept her away, something warm and joyful filling her breast for what seemed like an eternity-

-and then it came to an end in a spectacular display of fireworks.

Crashing back down to Earth with one last wave of pleasure, Josie slumped over, bonelessly leaning into Natasha. The spy caught her weight easily, cradling Josie and whispering soft, meaningless words into the dazed secretary’s ears. Wanda’s arms were wrapped around Josie’s waist, supporting her as she slowly stumbled back into reality. “N...Nat…”

“I’m here, Josie, I’m here.” Said the redhead, as she pressed a kiss to Josie’s forehead. “You did so well.” She cooed. 

“How do you feel?” Wanda hummed, her voice full of concern.

“...tired...and great!” Josie said, an exhausted sort of happiness filling her voice. “I...I’ve never been fucked like that before, it was amazing-”

 _“You_ were amazing.” Natasha chimed, gently pulling out of Josie, the secretary watching with a certain fascination as the redheaded woman’s cum-coated cock slid out of her well-fucked pussy. She felt a sensation of emptiness as Natasha left, one that was magnified when Wanda pulled out as well, and yet, somehow, she felt fulfilled, like they’d left something wonderful behind-

-and then Wanda’s fingers brushed against her stomach.

“You’re gonna be a mother, Josie.” She said, her words a statement, not a musing. “Gonna give us cute little kids and raise a family with us…”

“Come live with us.” Natasha offered, smiling brightly at Josie as she helped the dazed secretary to her feet. “We have a nice place out in the suburbs, the perfect place to raise a family together.”

“I….” Josie said, as the realization that what the duo had said _wasn’t_ simply empty passion hit her. A rush of emotion flowed through her veins, and a moment later, she grabbed both the spy and the witch and hugged them. “...yes, yes I will! Thank you-” She gasped, feeling happy tears begin to flow down her face as she embraced her new loves, her new life. “-thank you thank you _thank you-”_

_-for everything._

//

The soft little happy sigh was the sound of Josie Maxwell enjoying her Sunday morning.

From her spot on the couch, situated firmly between her wives, Josie cradled the twin girls that she had recently brought into the world. Surprisingly peaceful for newborns, Wendy and Sarah Maxwell slumbered, their respective parents - Wanda and Natasha, in that exact order - snuggled lovingly against their shared wife, gazing upon her and their kids with doting eyes. “I love you both so much.” Josie said, a warm, happy surge of emotion flaring through her breast like a cool breeze on a warm summer’s day.

“We love you too, Josie.” Said Natasha and Wanda, the both of them reaching out to wrap Josie and their kids in a warm, loving embrace. Content, Josie more than happily snuggled into it, reveling in the soft, beautiful moment.

_I love my life._

//

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I like to think of this fic as a "spiritual successor" to what is arguably the best thing I've ever written, _You're Never Gonna Fade, You'll Be the Main Attraction_ , and because I'm me, I've listed it as an inspiration for this piece, so by technicality I'm just linking to it but whatevs. Anyone who's read that one can certainly find the similarities here.
> 
> 2\. Holy Fuck I have footnotes again what the hell. 
> 
> 3\. NVM I've run out of things to say.
> 
> 4\. Oh wait, yeah, I have one. HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!
> 
> 5\. And stay safe, because we all know what's going on and all that shit.


End file.
